Memory Of Those Eyes
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: What if Xander Harris was actually Lex Luthor? How different would it be if Lex was taking the place of Xander? Would things be different if Lex had friends? Would things change even knowing the meaning of friendship? Or would be still go down his dark destiny? Only time would tell. Lex Luthor/Clara Kent
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Of Those Eyes**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Smallville Crossover**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from the show Smallville. It was created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. I do not own anything from the show Buffy The Vampire Slayer. It was created by Joss Whedon. I also do not own the comic book series from either show.

**Author****Note**: I'm going to try and combined the things that happened to Lex's life from Smallville and make new memories from his childhood in Smallville, like how he met Willow and Jesse (which isn't all that interesting) and then a few other things. It may seem Lex is taking many subjects for a child his age and too smart for his age, but imagine having a father like Lionel Luthor. He would push and push Lex to be the best he can be, but it'd never be enough. It'd always been Lex trying to show Lionel he's better and stronger than him and he can out smart and out rule him. And that's what I'm trying to show.

Lex will also have been trained early on to be the best heir, and that is why he'll be so uncomfortable and misplaced around children his own age (he'll be a bit of a genius, really) though I am going to show his childish side that isn't gone, just buried under enough layers because of Lionel. But you'll see when Lex grows up and becomes a teenager (shown in chapter two) that he's rather rebellious, though it won't all be told. You'll be seeing some parts from BTVS when they discover Buffy's secret and the Supernatural world. Which will lead to some of Lex's obsessive compulsive issues about some stuff.

Also, since Lex will be growing up in the place of Xander Harris, he will be a bit different then the show. After all, he'll actually have friends and not acquaintances and enemies trying to back-stab him (though he still will have that). Also, another thing that will be different is Lex Luthor having Uncles, Aunts and cousins. Anthony Luthor-Harris and Rory Luthor-Harris will be better people in this story. They won't be drunks or abusive, they're be a bit like Lionel, as they too will be raised like he did (as they are half-brothers) and will be successful business men and competitive by nature.

**Summary**: What would it be like if Xander Harris, was actually Lex Luthor? How different would it be if he was actually called 'Lex' instead of 'Xander' and that he smarter then Williow? What would happen if on Halloween, he dressed as someone with abilities? How different would things turn out?

During his childhood growing up, Lex rarely saw his father. Often his father would leave him at his Uncle Anthony and Aunt Jessica's in Sunnydae. After the death of his baby brother, Julian, because of his mother's post-partum depression, his father begins to ignore his son more, were he remained living for the rest of his teenage years, while his father invested in Sunnydale schooling, making sure he had the school, while still going to his tutors. After the death of his mother, Lex was raised without real affection, parenting, or love. Instead, Lionel lavished Lex with money and gifts and sent him away back to Sunnydale after the funeral, where he became different, a stronger human with special abilities.

**Pairings**: Lex/Clark

**Setting**(**s**): Rating: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (maybe), Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Drug Abuse, Mention/Show of Zombies Eating People, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, ect.

* * *

><p><strong>19th December 1988<strong>

**Sunnydale, California**

**Afternoon**

The young boy sat silently, sullen in the backseat, as he watched the driver of the black Mercedes-Benz CL-Class CL65 AMG drive both Luther men towards Sunnydale, California. It was the small town that his father's brother, Anthony Harris and his wife, Jessica, lived while building their own Milling Company as well as an Agricultural Company a couple hundred miles away. "Do not pout, Lex. It's unbecoming of you." Lionel Luthor admonished with a fierce frown across his lips as his eyes looked up over the paperwork that was scattered across his lap.

"Sorry dad." Lex sighed. He brushed the auburn locks from his forehead and patted down his clothes. He had been chided before by his father, mostly because of the simplest things. He would never be the best his father wanted. He would always have to be better.

"Now Lex," Lionel began slowly, his voice a drawl as dark eyes looked to his oldest and only son. "Staying with your Uncle and Aunt is not going to be some holiday for you." The older male stated firmly. "You will continue your studies, on other cultures, languages, religions, sports, self-defense, among other things along with your usual scholarly subjects." His eyes looked back down at the report in his hand, a sneer of disgust flickered across his face before it disappeared. He hated dealing with imbeciles like he did at LuthorCorp. It was more hassle then needed. "Do you understand, Alexander?" Lionel demanded of his son, his attention had gone back to his papers, his son only a mild concern.

"Of course dad." Alexander 'Lex' Luthor replied dully as his bright blue eyes flickered out the side window, watching the desert blur by with colors of brown, green and tan. He didn't know what his mother was doing. Lillian Luthor was off doing whatever she did best, leaving him alone with an uncaring father, nanny's, and tutors. His mother may be loving and protected him from his father, but he wondered how long that would last.

"We should be arriving in ten minutes, sir." The driver stated from the front seat, his gray eyes flickered up to the review mirror, glancing at the two Luthor men in the back.

"Good. Just pull up through the gate and around the fountain." Lionel ordered calmly as he leaned back into the seat. "Do not slouch, Lex. What have I told you?" He stated with a sigh of annoyance. Davis shook his head, he felt bad for the kid. Dealing with a man like Lionel Luthor for a few hours of the day was bad enough, but dealing with him constantly, he would have snapped by now. Shaking his head again he took a glance at the eight-year-old boy. With one last glance Davis pulled in front of the black, wrought iron gate that led to the large manor behind it.

Davis rolled the windows down and looked to the security guard that stepped out from the small booth. "Can I help you?" The guard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Alan, you can open that gate." Lionel ordered from the rolled down window. His cold, emotionless eyes stared at Alan with a dark look settling over his face, before it disappeared just as quickly, as if it were a mirage. Nodding quickly, Alan stepped back in the booth and flipped a switch, allowing the gates to slowly open inward.

"Thank you, Alan." David stated politely. Rolling the windows back up the driver took the car up the gravel pathway. Towering oak trees were along the path, with long green grass filled with flowers. A marble statue was in the middle of the circular driveway with figures of Luthor's from their past. The black car came to a stop before the purring engine shut off with a small hiss.

"Come along, Lex. No time to loiter." Lionel ordered as he slipped out of the open backdoor. Sighing with dread, Alexander crawled out of the backseat and stood beside his father. He followed a step behind as his father made his way towards his brother, a smile on his face. "It's good to see you again Tony." The older male greeted with a smile.

"You as well Lionel. How's the wife?" Anthony Luthor – Harris inquired with a raised eyebrow. Tony Harris was the half brother of Lionel Luthor and just as successful as the older man. Jessica Harris stood beside her husband, dressed in a flowery white and blue summer dress. Beside her husband's darker suit, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Fine as can be." Lionel replied with a careless shrug of his shoulders. "How have you been Jessica?" He inquired. Lex remained silent as the adults spoke.

"I'm great. Thank you for asking, Lionel." Jessica stated. She placed a hand upon her stomach, showing a growing bump.

"Congratulations." Lionel said with a small smirk.

"Thank you." Anthony replied with a nod.

"Say congratulations, Lex." Lionel ordered his young son.

"Congratulations Uncle Anthony, Aunt Jessica." Lex spoke softly as he gave a flitting smile. He would have said it anyways without his father ordering him to, but he had been too slow to speak up before his father did. He wasn't rude, he had manners and etiquette, it's one of the subjects he's been taught since he was four.

"Thank you Lex. How are you?" Jessica questioned in concern.

"I'm doing well, Aunt Jessica. I've been busy with my studies." Alexander stated with a small shrug.

"Doing well I hope?" Anthony questioned Lex with a dark brown eyebrow raised.

"Of course, Uncle. I'm a Luthor. We do well in everything." Lex stated softly, repeating words that his father always constantly grained into him. When a child is raised in an environment like Alexander was, certain things remained permanently ingrained in his mind, one of them being that Luthor men were always the best at everything, anything less was unacceptable.

Alexander Luthor had always been a quiet but kindhearted boy. He was polite and inquisitive, always looking to discover more. His intelligence was something he was proud of. It was also something that made it difficult for him to interact with other children his age. They always felt he was acting superior over them and thought himself better then them with his proper etiquette and well versed words.

"Remember Lex. I'll be back in January. I'll take you to Metropolis like I said I would." Lionel stated to his son. "I'm thinking of expanding or starting another company there." Lionel said to Tony. "Perhaps I'll make LuthorCorp that main building there." The other man nodded thoughtfully. It wouldn't be a half bad idea. "It was good seeing you, Tony, Jessica, but I must be getting back. I have a meeting in about two hours." The two half-brothers shook hands before Lionel gave Jessica a kiss on the hand. "You better behave, Lex." His father warned softly as he patted his son's shoulder before turning on his heel and heading back to the car.

A heavy silence settled over the three, two half Luthors and one a full Luthor, members as they watched Lionel disappeared down the driveway in the back of the Mercedes Benz. "Well..." Jessica began, clearing her throat in discomfort at the sudden silence.

A smile, that was filled with warmth graced Lex's lips as he looked at his Aunt and Uncle. "Perhaps you can give me a tour of your home?" The eight-year-old questioned. He ignored the burning rays of sunlight on his back as he glanced between Tony and Jessica, then back to the manor. "It's a beautiful Manor and rather large. It would be unfortunate should I get lost while living here for the next three weeks." It was Christmas break for him from his school, even though he was going to be visited by his tutors the next day, he wanted to enjoy the time with his Aunt and Uncle without the thought of doing homework for the moment.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Alexander." Tony stated.

"Lex, Uncle. Alexander is far too much a mouthful." The intelligent child replied.

"Lex, then." Tony said with a warm smile. "Come then, let's give you a tour." The older man suggested.

"It is a lovely idea." Jessica agreed. She wrapped an arm around her nephew's shoulder as she dragged him behind Tony as they gave him the tour of their home and his, by extension.

* * *

><p><strong>23rd December 1988<strong>

**Sunnydale California**

**Luthor-Harris Manor**

**Late Morning**

For the last three days Alexander had begun his studies once again, his mind being filled with everything his father had deemed his heir and only son should know. Lex tapped his pen against the journal that sat upon the desk of the library in the Luthor-Harris Manor, his mind lost in thought, just barely paying attention to his tutor. It was suggested by his Uncle that he and his tutors use this area to teach and study anything he needed. As his Uncle had a rather large library filled with books, that his scholarly tutors had decided to use, Lex was beginning to progress faster, surprising his tutors. His mind was filled with dates and names from the past, leaving a headache throbbing at his temples. From an early age, before he could even talk, his father had tutors teaching him, ingraining things into his mind.

As it has been said, children's minds were like sponges, and Lex was just an example at that. Already at the age of eight, Lex knew eleven languages fluently (English being one of them), and was going to start learning another fifteen over the next six years. He knew cultures of six countries and learning more as time went on. Lex was also being taught martial arts styles. Already, he had learned six different martial arts, starting from the age of four. Every year on his birthday, he'd be taught two new styles, this year he was being taught Kendo and Fencing.

Lionel Luthor always pushed and pushed, but never truly showed he was proud of his son for absorbing and learning so much at such a young age. It was never good enough for the man, and more than likely never would be. He wasn't a man to show much feeling, and only cared about the success Lex would bring for him.

"Are you paying attention, Mr. Luthor?" The stern tone of Mr. Rousseau, his History teacher for American History, Ancient History, Economic History, U.S Government History, Greek History, European History and History of Science and Technology, asked. Of course, he hasn't been taught them all yet. Over the next couple of years, Mr. Rousseau would be teaching him the subjects American History, Economic/U.S. Government History, European History and World History when he began to take those classes in his middle school and high school years. At the moment, he was just learning about Ancient History, Greek History and History of Europe.

"No sir." He murmured softly. His eyes looked away from the blank notepad and up at his teacher.

"And why is that Mr. Luthor?" Mr. Rousseau questioned. He leaned against the rectangular sized table, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the smaller boy. He may have felt bad for treating the boy so harshly, but Lionel Luthor was a man that you didn't disobey.

"I've been up since five this morning Mr. Rousseau." Lex began slowly, eyes flickering from the notebook to his History tutor. "I've had to do some Martial Arts lessons, Piano lessons, Manners and Etiquette, Drawing, Painting, Reading, Classical Languages: Ancient Greek and Latin and Ancient History since six. I'm still going to have to continue these lessons until at least dinner. Which will be Greek History, History of Europe, Fine Arts, Photography, Studio Art, Sculpture and Art Conservation...I just want a little break." The boy sighed tiredly as he looked up at the thirty-three-year-old tutor.

Mr. Rousseau's eyebrows rose with surprise at the child's announcement. He had to get up that early? No wonder the boy was going crazy. He had for the past five hours gone to his tutors and would continue to until dinner. "I suppose I can allow you time to go outside for a bit." The History tutor stated slowly.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Lex inquired with hopeful blue eyes.

"Yes. Go tell your Aunt and Uncle I allowed you time outside, but if you do want to go to a park or something, make sure you bring a guard Mr. Luthor." Mr. Rousseau called out to Lex's back as his figure disappeared around the corner of the door. The older gentleman shook his head in amusement. Lex Luthor may be constantly pushed to be the best, meaning he could never act as a child around most, but when he had the chance, he showed his childish side.

* * *

><p><strong>23rd December 1988<strong>

**Sunnydale California**

**Sunnydale Park**

**Late Morning**

Alexander swung silently on the swing, his head leaned back as he enjoyed the rush of the wind blowing through locks of auburn hair. Forward and backwards his legs swung as he enjoyed the small break he was given by his tutor. "Hi." Bright blue eyes flickered open. Raising his head, Lex turned to the sound of the voice and looked down to see a little red haired girl with bright green eyes standing beside the metal pole that kept the swings up.

"...Hi..." Lex replied slowly, after a moment of surprise. He wasn't the most social child, as he spent most of his time around adults and children of those adults that were much like him, tutored at an early age to be the best. Sure, they played with each other, but they always had this, distance between them.

"My names Willow. What's your name?" The girl, Willow, asked as she plopped down on the swing beside him. Her eyes were wide and curious as she looked at the strange boy she had never seen before.

"Alexander...but everyone calls me Lex." Lex said with a small, nervous smile. His grip on the chain of the swing tightened as he slid to a slow swaying on the swing.

"Lex...I like it!" Willow cheerfully stated. "It's an interesting nickname." The eight year old stated. "I probably would have called you Xander."

"Thanks." A scrunch of his nose was shown at the thought of the nickname this Willow girl would have given him. "My father wouldn't have been pleased with a nickname like that. He would have said it was demeaning to a person of my status." Lex stated with a shake of his head.

"I like your name. It's pretty. Just like the willow tree." Lex said with a friendly smile, changing the subject when he noticed the Willow girl was getting uncomfortable. His bright blue eyes glimmered in the light of the sun., looking like blue diamonds in the sun The sound of other children laughing and screaming playfully near the gym equipment surfaced through the air and reached the two children as they continued to speak with each other, quickly becoming best friends over a short amount of time.

"What does your daddy do?" Willow questions as the slow pace of conversation finally came to a stop. Willow was as inquisitive as Lex, and nearly as smart as the other boy. The two had great fun talking about different scholarly subjects.

"My dad's the CEO of LuthorCorp." Lex replied with a shrug. "He's always busy with meetings and trying to help my mother. She's sick, from what I've overheard." The eight year old looked to Willow. "What do your parents do?"

"They're psychologists." Willow began. "They try to help people with their problems. They're always working." She paused. "Who do you live with since your daddy dropped you off?"

"I'm staying with my Aunt Jessica and Uncle Anthony Harris." Lex stopped swinging and looked down at his lap. He picked at his pants with thought. "I'm suppose to stay here until January. Then, I'm father's going to come pick me up and take me to Metropolis finally. For the last couple of months he's been pushing it back." He stated with a small shrug. "The only time I ever really see him is when he's taking me with him on business trips, other than that, it's just my nannies and tutors."

"I'm sorry." Willow stated with a frown. She felt bad for her new friend. He must not feel very loved or have much attention payed to him. "At least you have me now. Oh there's Jesse." Willow said, catching sight of a brown haired, brown eyed boy making his way over to the two of them. "Hi Jesse." The red haired girl greeted with a wave and smile. "I want you to meet my new, other, best friend Lex Luthor." She introduced with a smile. "Lex, this is Jesse McNally." She said, looking between the two boys with a bright, happy smile.

"Hi." Jesse greeted. He took the seat on the other side of Lex. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Lex replied softly with a small smile. "How long have you guys been friends?" He questioned his two new friends. It was strange for the eight year old to admit he had friends. Oliver Queen, Jason Teague and Patricia Swann were just children of parents his father had business with, and so, they all weren't friends exactly, sure they played with each other whenever their parents had parties, but other than that, they never saw each other often.

"Since we were five." Jesse stated with a reminiscent smile. "She was in the corner crying because Cordelia Chase had broken her yellow crayon. I let her share mine, and that's when we became best friends." The other boy finished. He slowly began to swing on the set.

"Is Cordelia Chase always picking on you?" Lex questioned Willow with a raised eyebrow. Bright blue eyes showed interest at this new information.

"Yeah...she's rich...not as rich as you are of course," Willow stated as she looked to the bright eyed boy. "But she's a bit spoiled and mean to those that aren't."

Lex frowned at the description of this Cordelia Chase. She didn't exactly sound like a person he'd want to be friends with. She sounded rather cruel to those with lesser money, something that Lex certainty wasn't. He didn't much care about the wealth of another person. They were all the same. Who cared if they were poor, middle class or upper class? Lex would soon learn as he grew up, the wealth did really matter, especially to some individuals.

"She sounds...like someone I'd rather not meet." Lex decided with a nod of his head; making auburn locks fall into his eyes.

Jesse gave a small sigh and shake of his head. Already his crush was beginning to flourish. "She's not that bad." He tried to defend.

Willow gave a small giggle at her friend. "You say that 'cause you like her." The girl raised a hand, brushing the locks of red hair over her shoulder. Lex looked between the two friends as they began to bicker between each other. He felt rather out of place because of the way they acted with each other and the way he was dressed. Willow wore a rather worn green dress with white tights underneath and worn and slightly torn dress sandles that were also white and green.

Jesse wore a pair of blue torn jeans and a worn out green shirt that looked light yellowish green with a picture of some show on the front. Lex himself wore a crisp pair of tan slacks with a white long sleeved button up shirt, a midnight black vest, a reddish blue child's tie and a knee length black coat. The last thing he wore was a pair of black pair of dress shoes. "Are you okay Lex?" Willow suddenly questioned.

Lex looked up from staring at his lap and over to the pretty red haired girl. "Yes. I'm fine Wills." He stated. "I just feel...a little out of place." He decided as he looked down at his outfit. Willow and Jesse's eyes followed and realized what he meant. He looked rather like a child who was about to go to a fancy party or dinner than to play on the playground.

"Don't you have clothes to play in?" Jesse asked with a furrow of his eyebrows.

Lex frowned and shook his head slowly. "No...I only have clothes like this. I'm not allowed to play if it means I can get my clothes dirty." Jesse and Willow looked at each other, both feeling even worse for their new friend. What parent would make their child dress in such fine clothing but not get them clothes they could dirty?

"Oh...well...we can just remain swinging. That's fun." Willow cheerfully exclaimed. She was trying to make Lex feel a bit better. She didn't blame the boy for being a bit upset about dressing in such fine clothing. It meant they couldn't play games that both she and Jesse would have suggested. But that was okay, they'd find other ways to have fun. After all, that's what best friends were for.

* * *

><p><strong>7th October 1989<strong>

**Smallville, Kansas**

**Late Afternoon**

The helicopter flew over cornfields, making a loud whooshing and humming sound as it headed towards it's destination. Young Alexander 'Lex' Luthor sat upon the helicopter seat, eyes squeezed shut with fear and panic at the steady thrumming of the helicopter blades. He hated heights. Ever since April, when the 'Incident' as they called it, happened. It had been a rather idiotic action that he and his new best friend Jesse had decided to do. Lex had been acting like the child he was and had decided to try and climb the large tree in the backyard of his Aunt and Uncle's home. What he hadn't realized, was the branches were so unsteady that any weight heavier than thirty pounds would crack it. One thing led to another and Lex ended up falling fifteen feet into his Uncle's swimming pool, nearly drowning as the blue tarp covering it wrapped around him. Luckily for Lex, the gardener was in the backyard and he had seen what had happened, and he saved him. Ever since then, he has hated heights.

_'Why oh why did we have to take a helicopter_.' Lex panicked in his mind. His body shook with fear as he covered his hands over his ears. This was a day he wouldn't forget the nine year old thought. It had been almost a week since his ninth birthday on September 28th. "This has got to stop." Lionel stated as he folded the newspaper in his lap. "Lex, open your eyes." He ordered as he leaned slightly forward from his seat to look at his son.

"I can't." Lex replied with fear lacing his words like a toxin.

"Luthor's are not afraid. We don't have that luxury. We're Leaders." Lionel remarked while he looked at his auburn haired son. He scooted across the helicopter seat and wrapped his arm behind his sons seat. "You have a destiny Lex. You're not going to get anywhere with your eyes closed." He continued, looking at his young nine year old son that held his eyes tightly closed. His body wasn't shaking as much as it had before, but it still wasn't good enough.

**Evening**

Alexander stood silently beside the cornfield. His father was off near the truck, discussing business with some associates of his. He had tried to sneak off while his father was busy. Why wouldn't he? It was so boring just standing around, waiting for his father to finish filling out papers. "Lex, son." Lionel called out over his shoulder, looking at Lex with an expression that clearly told him to stay put.

With a sigh, he looked around the farm landscape. His auburn hair are thick and curly as it fell into his eyes, shadowing the bright blues from the sun. His dark blue knee length coat he wore fluttered gently in the breeze as he stared up at the bright blue sky. Boredom had settled heavily in him as he looked at the post that a rather large crow sat upon. They were rather big, and a bit creepy. He decided to himself.

With one last glance at his father, Lex slipped into the cornfield and began to walk farther away, not paying attention to how far he was leaving his father and the farm. Bright blues turned away from the green corn and looked back up at the sky, noticing how clear it was, not a cloud in sight. Standing in the middle of the corn stock, he felt fear as the sudden whispered voice began to speak. "Help me..." Lex froze. The sound distracted him from his random thoughts as the soft whisper persisted with the breeze, settling in the air. "Help me..." The nine-year-old slowly looked around him at the sound. It was so odd. "Help me please..." The begging voice caused his heart to pound in his chest as bright eyes flickered and searched in the field for where the voice was coming from. He only saw stocks of corn and a scarecrow.

With a sudden surge of panic, Lex turned on his heel and ran, his breath coming out in pants as his chest constricted with not enough oxygen in his lungs. Asthma was a fickle thing. He glanced over his shoulder, looking for the voice that was speaking to him and never noticed the fallen cornstalks on the ground, causing him to trip and collapse on the floor. Shaky hands reached for his inhaler. He slowly pushed in a sitting position and crawled backwards until his back hit a wooden post. "Hey kid...help me. Please." The young man on the begged, tied to the post with nothing but boxers and a large red S painted across his chest.

Lex stared with wide eyes up at the young man on the post. Blue eyes dragged away from the young man as the sight of a large tail from a meteor rock flew overhead, crashing onto the field a few yards away. The aftershock was huge as it came barreling across the field. With wide eyes, Lex turned away and began to run, trying to get away from the wave from the meteor rock. With a scream, Lex was soon captured in it as it flew over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

"Lex! Lex! Where are you?" Lionel yelled out as he ran over the cornfields, his shoes crunching against the green leaves, as he searched for his missing son, his heir. He paused as he caught sight of a lock of auburn hair. He slowly bent down and picked it up, holding it between his hands. The worst thoughts popped into his mind at the sight. Shaking them away he took a deep breath. No. He wouldn't think that. His son, his heir, was alive.

"Lex?" Lionel asked, at the sound of a rustling. He walked slowly over the cornstalks, over to where the sound had come from. "Is that you?" He inquired. Lifting away some of the cornstalks from the body, his eyes widened as he noticed the missing hair from his sons head, only a few were still there. He stepped away slowly, as his son shook and made strange noises.

All Lex could feel was pain, as if something was eating his organs and changing them inside. It burned and he ached. His glazed eyes continued to look forward, his arm continued to shake along with his whole body. Why wouldn't the pain go away?

* * *

><p><strong>18th December 1989<strong>

**Sunnydale, California**

**Luthor-Harris Manor**

Alexander tiredly laid in bed. It had been a week since the accident, and he still felt like he had no energy. His birthday had been on September 28th, nearly two months and a two weeks. For the last two months he had been in the hospital, watched and monitored for any sudden changes as he had been in a coma until two weeks ago. Whatever had happened that day, he had been miraculously cured of his asthma. But it still left him bald. His eyes had also changed to a more bluish gray like an ocean and a storm combined. With a glazed look in his eyes, he remembered back to the discussion he had had with his mother when he had first come into consciousness.

_"My poor baby boy." Lillian Luthor sniffled as she looked at her only child. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of him bald, no longer did he have her auburn locks."You're gorgeous locks of hair...gone." She whispered softly with a sad smile._

_"At least I don't have to worry about brushing my hair anymore..." Lex joked weakly as his mother let loose a few tears. Luckily his father wasn't in the room to see his mother showing 'such a weak emotion like tears'. He raised a weak hand and lovingly grasped his mother's own pale hand, tightly holding it in his own weak grasp. "It'll be alright mama. It's just hair and at least I don't have asthma anymore." Lex tried to cheer her up, he really did, but he himself felt like crying, but Luthor's didn't cry or show emotions. They were suppose to be strong, invincible to emotions like sadness and fear. If only he could break down like any other child. Wouldn't that be a relief. But no, he had to play these mind games with his father. Which, he was becoming rather good at._

_"I'm so sorry this happened to you Alexander." Lily remarked with a soft sigh as she rubbed her thumb over his hand. "You deserve so much more, Lex." She gave a sad smile. "If only I had been able to protect you. Sooner than you think Alexander, you'll have to face your father head to head..." She paused. "But you're make it." Lillian announced with a nod and smile filled with love and happiness. "If only I had more time with you, to watch you become a man..." She trailed off with a tilt of her head.  
><em>

_Lex frowned, not knowing what to say to his mother. She was acting rather strange lately. Her emotions and personality were chaotic at times. "I have everything I need mama." He lied with a smile that looked natural, but was rather forced. He had learned the art of lying and faking things at an early age. "I have you. That's all I need. And maybe Willow and Jesse." Lex stated with a small smile filled with love for the woman before him.  
><em>

_"Such a strong boy. You'll be great one day Lex." Lily muttered as her light blue eyes stared into his own bright eyes, that now held a hint of gray in the beautiful blues. They were still as bright as ever, but no longer were they a pure blue._

_"Of course mama. I'll take over the companies one day." Lex replied. He gave his mother's hand a tight squeeze, watching as she silently walked out of the hospital room. His mother was not her spirited self like she usually was. Perhaps it was because of the situation._

"Lex...are you alright?" Willow's voice brought young Lex out of his thoughts.

"What...sorry Wills. I was just thinking." Lex stated with a shake of his head. "It's nothing." He assured her as he looked between his best friends. "So...what's up?" He questioned.

"We're just glad to see you okay. We heard on the news what happened in Smallville. And that you got caught in it. At least nothing severe happened." The nine year old girl stated.

"True. Except for loosing my hair and suddenly having no asthma." The boy replied with a shrug.

"You don't have asthma anymore? How?" Jesse exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I don't have a clue...it happened after the meteor shower. I got stuck in it and my hair ended up falling out, but I also got cured of my asthma and I am told that I'm perfectly healthy." Lex adjusted his position on the bed. His butt was beginning to feel numb sitting in the same position for too long. "What have you guys been up to since I left?" He asked, changing the subject from the Smallville Incident to something much better.

"We went to the park and then went to that new community pool that your father built." Willow stated with a smile. "We heard that you're family is going to continue to expand Sunnydale, make it bigger and build more buildings, earn more money or something." Most children repeated what they heard from the television and family members, and most of the time it was true, but Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Luthor were very smart individuals.

"Yes, my dad and Uncle's want to expand Sunnydale and make more profits, so they're going to make it better, so they say. Since Sunnydale is really small." Lex stated with a small shrug.

"What kind of things are they going to building?" Jesse asked.

"Well...my dad and Uncle's decided they wanted to build more restaurants, shops, a mall, small amusement park and a few other things. He also wanted to invest in the schools, make them like those private schools I would have gone to." He paused for a moment. "He wants to make it a small city or something, instead of a town. The Mayor seems pretty eager about it, from what I've heard." Alexander replied with sleepy eyes.

"That's interesting." Willow stated. She didn't know how to feel about her home being changed, but maybe it'll be a good thing.

Alexander kept silent about what other associates his father had talked with wanted to build, such as bars, pubs, night clubs, ect. It was something that children his age didn't need to talk about and it wouldn't have anything to deal with him, so why worry about it?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory Of Those Eyes**

**A Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Smallville Crossover**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything from the show Smallville. It was created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. I do not own anything from the show Buffy The Vampire Slayer. It was created by Joss Whedon. I also do not own the comic book series from either show.

**Author****Note:**I'm going to try and combined the things that happened to Lex's life from Smallville and make new memories from his childhood in Smallville, like how he met Willow and Jesse (which isn't all that interesting) and then a few other things. It may seem Lex is taking many subjects for a child his age and too smart for his age, but imagine having a father like Lionel Luthor. He would push and push Lex to be the best he can be, but it'd never be enough. It'd always been Lex trying to show Lionel he's better and stronger than him and he can out smart and out rule him. And that's what I'm trying to show.

Lex will also have been trained early on to be the best heir, and that is why he'll be so uncomfortable and misplaced around children his own age (he'll be a bit of a genius, really) though I am going to show his childish side that isn't gone, just buried under enough layers because of Lionel. But you'll see when Lex grows up and becomes a teenager (shown in chapter two) that he's rather rebellious, though it won't all be told. You'll be seeing some parts from BTVS when they discover Buffy's secret and the Supernatural world. Which will lead to some of Lex's obsessive compulsive issues about some stuff.

Also, since Lex will be growing up in the place of Xander Harris, he will be a bit different then the show. After all, he'll actually have friends and not acquaintances and enemies trying to back-stab him (though he still will have that). Also, another thing that will be different is Lex Luthor having Uncles, Aunts and cousins. Anthony Luthor-Harris and Rory Luthor-Harris will be better people in this story. They won't be drunks or abusive, they're be a bit like Lionel, as they too will be raised like he did (as they are half-brothers) and will be successful business men and competitive by nature.

Summary: What would it be like if Xander Harris, was actually Lex Luthor? How different would it be if he was actually called 'Lex' instead of 'Xander' and that he smarter then Williow? What would happen if on Halloween, he dressed as someone with abilities? How different would things turn out?

During his childhood growing up, Lex rarely saw his father. Often his father would leave him at his Uncle Anthony and Aunt Jessica's in Sunnydae. After the death of his baby brother, Julian, because of his mother's post-partum depression, his father begins to ignore his son more, were he remained living for the rest of his teenage years, while his father invested in Sunnydale schooling, making sure he had the school, while still going to his tutors. After the death of his mother, Lex was raised without real affection, parenting, or love. Instead, Lionel lavished Lex with money and gifts and sent him away back to Sunnydale after the funeral, where he became different, a stronger human with special abilities.

**Pairings:**Lex/Clark

**Setting(s):**Rating: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings:**Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (maybe), Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Drug Abuse, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, Anti-Faith (Even though I love her in the show, it won't be a good light on her in the story), Anti-Lionel (That's a given as to why), Anti-Lana Lang (I can't stand her, she annoys me). and Might be Anti-Lois Lane (Depends)

* * *

><p><strong>(Welcome To The Hellmouth:1.01)<strong>

**10th September 1996**

**Sunnydale High Academy**

**Morning**

Alexander stepped swiftly out of the black '96 Mustang. Since he was nine Holden Evans has been his driver. He would take him wherever he wanted, with no exceptions. Ever since the '89 Meteor shower in which Lex had lost all his hair on his head (among other places) and had been miraculously cured of his Asthma, his father didn't spend as much time with him as he use to. Which wasn't much to begin with. Along with the strange baldness and cure of his Asthma, Lex had never once gotten sick from anything. It was a curious and mysterious instance, but he didn't mind.

Many students turned to look at the darkly dressed sixteen-year-old. He wore a pair of dark blue, form fitting, jeans with a black, form fitting, shirt and a black pea-coat over it. The boots he wore were also black and had a slight heel, giving him a bit more height. Leather gloves covered his hands as he adjusted the dark purple messenger bag (that looked nearly black) that hung at his side. He ignored the murmuring, glares and stares he received from his fellow teenage classmates as he walked through the much larger campus (after his father gave the schools in Sunnydale enough money to upgrade to better teachers, subjects, books and buildings) the school nearly looked like a private academy.

Lex was thankful he had talked his father into letting him remain in Sunnydale to attend High School. It was the only reason he even gave the schools money. If a Luthor was going to go to a school, he would go to a school as good as any Academy. It was during the summer that the elementary, middle school and high school had gotten the upgrades they desperately needed. "Willow, just the girl I wanted to see." Lex greeted with a smile as he stepped towards his best friend. He had barely acknowledged the new girl as he walked past. He never noticed the interested and curious look on her face at the tall, dark and handsome boy walked pass.

"Really?" Alexander could hear the excitement at the sentiment that is sweetly pathetic, and totally noticed by Lex. He was not going to bring that subject to the surface. He didn't want to hurt his best friend by actually telling her that he had no feelings of a sexual nature for her.

"Of course. You're my best friend." Willow tried to hide her disappointment, but it was difficult to hide anything from a Luthor, they were intelligent, watchful and had eidetic memories that would make anyone dread being their enemy.

"Oh..." Willow trailed off before brightening. "What did you want to ask me then?" She inquired with a tilt of her head. Her intelligence showed bright in her eyes. The sweetness of her smile belied a genuine charm that is lost on the unsubtle high school mind, except for Lex Luthor. He was anything but average or unsubtle.

"Well, my best friend, I wanted to tell you something." Lex stated with a slight smile. "My father wants me to go to Metropolis tonight because of a Gala he is having, but I know we had plans tonight and I wanted to be sure if it was all right with you if we could change if for later tonight." He finally finished with his beautiful bluish gray eyes glimmering behind the black sunglasses he wore. "I will be back around eight. I am leaving right after school and it should only take a few hours." He remarked before the red headed teenager could say anything.

"That's fine. I don't mind if you have to postpone out get together, _again_." She muttered the last part with a smile. She knew she shouldn't be so bitter about her friend putting their get together back nearly a day or a couple of hours every couple of weeks, but she couldn't help it. Lionel Luthor was always using Lex for something, no matter what it was.

"Good. Now, my bestest friend," Alexander teased. He didn't often speak anything less than perfect. He rarely used slang or words that didn't exist, like bestest. "I am going to the library to check out some books on Scientology. By tutor, Mr. Winston, is beginning to delve into that religion. What joy." He dead panned.

Willow tried not to laugh at the nearly despondent tone in his voice, but couldn't help release a small giggle. "Sorry." She squeaked out at his playful glare (that was rather frightful even when playful). Lex had many different looks he could give someone. There was the 'Luthor Glare' taught to him by his father at age six, which left people nervous and afraid and made them do whatever you asked. Then there was the 'Luthor Smirk', taught again by his father at eight, which left people feeling uneasy. Then there was the 'Lex Glare' deadly but not as deadly as the Luthor Glare. There was also the 'Lex Smirk' that usually frightened people just as much as the Luthor Smirk, but it could also turn playful or mischievous, leaving many anxious when it was put upon them. He also had the 'Luthor Frown' and 'Lex Frown', which left people feeling like they disappointed him or did something naughty.

Willow shook her head as the thoughts of Lex's different looks were pushed to the back of her mind and turned to see their other friend coming over.

"Hey." Jesse cheerfully greeted. Dark brown eyes looked between the two friends. "Hear about the new girl?" He questioned.

"New girl?" Lex asked.

Willow and Jesse shared a look. No surprise there. Lex could careless about most girls in their school. He pretty much concentrated on work (both school, tutors and learning from his father), his friends and helping his Aunt Jessica and Aunt Miranda with their little mongrels of brats. "The new girl. She's pretty much a hotty." The brunette stated with a smile.

"Oh, right. Heard someone was transferring here." Lex nodded with thin lips. "So do tell." He stated to his best friend. If he was anything, he was boy that always learned anything he could on a person, whether it be through friends, gossip or people that he controlled, he found what he needed.

"Tell what?" Jesse asked slowly.

"The information on her. What do you know?" Lex replied, nearly rolling his eyes.

"That's it 'New Girl'." Jesse replied with a shrug.

Lex raised an eyebrow and gave a small sigh. "Well, you're certainly a font of nothing." He remarked with a shake of his head. "I'll be off. I have to go talk to the new librarian." He stated before turning on his heel and sauntering away.

"If he could live in a library, he would." Willow muttered. It was the last thing Lex heard from his friends before he disappeared into the school building.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunnydale High Academy<strong>

**The Front Office**

**7:23 A.M**

His footsteps echoed against the flooring of the beautifully crafted hallway. It looked like a private school because of the money used to rebuild it. Buffy exited the office, looking a bit depressed. She began to rummage through her bag before a student runs by, bumping into her. Her books, pencils, pens and other things spill out. With a frustrated sigh, she kneels down, and begins to scoop her books up. Lex watched the whole thing happen behind dark black sunglasses. His beautiful bluish gray eyes glint with interest at the new girl. "Here, let me help." He spoke in a drawl as he bent down on his legs and began to help her pick up her books.

"Th -" Buffy paused as she looked at the handsome teenager before her. Even with him bald, he looked hot, with those dark sunglasses, classy outfit and sly smirk on his lips. "Thanks." She breathed out with a smile gracing her lips.

"Anything to help a pretty face." Lex replied. His eyes twinkled behind his glasses. He casually gave her a once over, finding her fashion sense not half bad, it could be better, and her green eyes beautiful as they glimmered in the light. "Do you need any help?" He finally inquired after his look over.

"Oh...no...I'm okay. I just...need to head to the library." Buffy stated with a small shrug. "I'm Buffy." She said with a smile.

"Lex. It's a pleasure to meet you Buffy." Lex stated with a quirk of his lips.

"You too. I mean...why wouldn't it be? You're like, hot and you've helped me..." She trailed off, a light flush gracing her cheeks. "Uh...that wasn't embarrassing at all...me...rambling..." Buffy muttered to herself.

"I fine it rather endearing. My best friend, Willow, tends to ramble as well, especially when nervous or excited." Lex stated with a smirk.

"Right...well...I'll see you around." Buffy stated with a nod of her head, making most of her blonde hair fall into her face.

"Of course. We do go to the same school and there is many interesting places to go afterwards." He said with a smooth shrug of his shoulders. "Here's your things." He said, handing the books he picked up.

"Thanks." Buffy replied with a smile.

Lex went to walk away when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He bent down and picked it up. "Buffy, you forgot your..." He paused as he looked at the object in his hand. "...Stake..." He raised his hand, pulling off his sunglasses as he stared at the wooden object with interest and curiosity. Buffy just got his interest, but probably not in the way she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunnydale High Academy<strong>

**The Fountain**

**9:47 A.M.**

"You know, Willow," Lex began with a devious smirk, his bluish gray eyes looked at her with his black sunglasses down his nose. One ankle lay upon the knee of his leg. His hands, covered in his leather gloves, were placed upon the fountain ledge, keeping his weight up. "You should really let me buy you some new clothes. We could shop, buy nice and sexy clothes, make you look hot." He stated with a shrug. He may be only sixteen, but he had a fashion sense. He had for the last two years tried to talk one of his best friends into letting him give her a fashion makeover. But he realized she was nearly as stubborn as he was.

"Sorry Lex. But I don't think I should." Willow stated, giving her best friend a small smile.

Lex sighed but didn't frown to show his displeasure, only nodded. He knew if he did, it'd make Willow feel guilty and allow him to take her shopping just because. No, he'd wait until she actually wanted a makeover to do it. He had the money, why not use it? He had been investing some of the 'allowance' his father gave him every week on Sunday. Before he turned eighteen, he'd have many stocks and investments, leaving him with a lot of money. Enough to where maybe one day he'd be able to make his own company and get out from underneath his father's thumb.

"Willow! Nice dress." Cordelia Chase states with a large fake smile as she looks at the red haired teenager. She has yet to notice Lex Luthor. The teen she was completely smitten with, but seemed to have Lex's disdain clearly. She seems to not realize why yet. "Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears." She finishes with a smile**.**

"And it seems that you have yet to actually get that stick out of your ass." Lex cut in witheringly. His blue eyes flashed as he finally took of his sunglasses, showing his beautiful bluish gray eyes that were like steel.

"Oh...Lex...I didn't see you there." Cordelia said in a surprised tone of voice. A smirk that was flirtatious crossed her lips.

"I'm sure you didn't." Was the dry response as Lex quirked an eyebrow. "It's Alexander or Luthor to you Ms. Chase. Only friends are allowed to call me Lex." He firmly stated. He was not amused by the brunette haired bitch. He never liked Cordelia chased, especially after he saw first hand how mean she could be, when they were still children. She had been the main instigator at mocking him for being bald. He rarely forgave and forgot.

"Well...I..." Cordelia began but was smoothly cut short by Lex.

"If you're finished trying to ridicule my best friend, we're be leaving before we loose too many brain cells just by being near you." He bitingly stated with a smile that looked shark like and cold.

Buffy's vision of the other teen changed slightly at seeing the cold and dark side of Alexander Luthor. She had of course read about how he can be down right mean to someone when he wanted to, but she didn't know he could be that mean. Buffy watched silently as Lex held out his hand for Willow to take. Smiling slightly, the shorter girl took his hand and walked away with the billionaire by her side.

"That was...cold." Buffy stated with surprise. Her green eyes blinked once and then twice as the two teens took a seat.

"That's Alexander Luthor for you. He's exactly like his father." Cordelia stated as she looked to the new girl. "Ever since he was little, like four, or something, his father's started on him. Making him the best heir he can be to the Luthor name." The brunette shrugged with a sigh. "He's the resident genius. His intelligence surpasses everyone in school, even Rosenberg." Buffy raised an eyebrow at that statement. He was that smart? And he was rich and had good taste in clothes? Who wouldn't want him.

"Is he...seeing anyone?" Buffy inquired.

Cordelia gave a laugh at the blondes question. "No. But even if he was, we don't stand a chance. Compared to him, the money my father makes is middle class. He'd never date anyone lower than his class. His father won't allow it. Not that that has stopped Luthor." She remarked with a smirk of amusement. It wasn't nearly as good as Lex Luthor's smirk, but it was still decent.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Well, if you've ever read the magazine's he's in. Lex Luthor does everything he can to rebel against his father. Sure, he has amazing grades and such, but he always goes to Metropolis or Gotham whenever he can. He drinks, smokes, does drugs and sleeps around with both the female and male gender, or so says the news on him. Nearly every weekend he goes partying. Ever since he was like, thirteen or something." Buffy wasn't sure if she should believe Cordelia. Sure, she read some stuff about Alexander Luther, that could be true, but you could never trust magazine reporters.

"Interesting..." She replied with a furrow of her eyebrows. "Mind taking me to the library?" Buffy asked the Head Cheerleader.

"Sure. Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>1:45 P.M.<strong>

**The Library**

"What do you know about this town?" Giles questioned the new girl. Their whole conservation was a weird one, starting from the whole getting a book she didn't want in the first place.

"It's two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus." She replied with a shrug. She wasn't sure where this guy was going with all the questions.

"Dig a bit in the history of this place and you'll find there have been a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. I believe this area is a center of mystical energy. Things gravitate toward it that you might not find elsewhere." Giles solemnly replied to the blonde haired slayer.

"Like Vampires." Buffy replied. She tries to move past him but Giles pulls a book off the shelf, hands it to her. It resembles the vampire book he showed her earlier. He continues to pull more off, piling them up in her arms.

"Like werewolves. Zombies. Succubi, Incubi… Everything you ever dreaded under your bed and told yourself couldn't be by the light of day." Giles stated.

"What, did you send away for the Time Life series?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Uh, yes." Giles said in embarrassment.

"Did you get the free phone?"

"The calendar." He replied with distraction.

"Cool." She paused remembering her agenda. "Okay, first of all, I'm a vampire slayer. And secondly, I'm retired. Hey, I know! Why don't you kill them?" She questioned seriously.

"I'm a watcher. I haven't the skill." Giles stated.

"Oh, come on. Stake through the heart, a little sunlight – it's like falling off a log." Buffy nearly stated sarcastically.

"The Slayer slays. The Watcher –" Giles was shortly cut off by the annoyed Slayer. The silence in the library was nearly stifling.

"Watches?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes. No! He – he – trains her, he prepares her –" Giles stuttered over his words at the younger girls question.

"Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? Losing all my friends? Having to spend all my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because it might 'endanger' them? Go ahead. Prepare me." Buffy stated in annoyance. She hated how her life had turned out ever since the whole Slayer fiasco. She didn't want to be a slayer. After a beat of silence Buffy turns and leaves. Giles heads out after her.

A shadowy figure moved from the shelves of books and emerges into the light. It's Lex, excitement, curiosity and interest dance across his face and eyes, before both smooth to his usual expressionless face. Three Scientology books are held in his hands. His mind raced with the memory of what the new librarian and new girl had spoken about. Now this was interesting. He pulled out the cellphone from his pocket and flipped it open. He presses the small dial on the phone and held it to his ear. "Damian, I need you to do some research for me." He stated and paused as the figure on the other line replied.

"What would it be, Mr. Luthor?" Damien asked.

"I need you to do a search on a Buffy Summers." Lex replied with furrowed eyebrows as he slowly walked down the library staircase. "And something about a 'Slayer' and one girl to fight the forces of darkness. I want to know what the hell she does and about a 'Watcher'." He ordered as he filed out a slip of paper, writing down the books he checked out, the time and who checked them out.

"Right away, sir." Damien said with a nod of his head, writing down everything Lex said.

"Good. Have it by three, if not then four." Lex hung up without saying goodbye and walked out of the library and towards the car that is idling by the curb with his driver inside. "To the Manor, Holden."

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis City<strong>

**Museum of Ancient Greece**

**The Gala**

**5:07 P.M.**

"I'm surprised you actually came." Alexander Luthor, genius extraordinaire, turned to the very familiar voice and felt a small smile grace his lips at the sight of his best friend, someone he had known since he was four.

"Bruce, good to see you again." Lex stated, giving his fellow sixteen year old a nod. His bluish gray eyes looked his friend over with a slight tilt of his head. Bruce was the same height as Lex, standing at five foot eleven inches. His dark brown hair was nicely slicked back with gel and his dark brown eyes sparkled mischievously in the bright light of the large hall as they stood leaning against the wall. Lex had already had his large share of speaking and introducing himself to many of the other guests, not that he would need to. Everyone knew who he was, especially with how many times he spent magazine covers or in magazines at least.

"You as well Lex. How have you been?" Bruce, the billionaire heir to Wayne Enterprises, inquired with a raised eyebrow. His arms crossed over his head as he turned his gaze over to his best friend. The two had been friends since they where children, having adventures and play dates since they could walk and talk.

Lex paused for a moment as he decided on how to express how he was. "I'm doing well." He finally stated after nearly three minutes of silence. "I'm sure you saw the 'Big Scandal' on the news, magazines and television about a week ago?" Alexander rhetorically questioned his friend.

Bruce Wayne nodded his head slowly as dark brown eyes watched the other millionaires and billionaires mingle amongst each other. He wondered how they could act so fake, it was rather sicking after awhile. He never did like his fame or fortune, and he knew Lex most likely felt the same. The again, he knew his friend probably liked it as well, seeing as it let him by new 'toys' to build. "Yes, I saw it. It said you...blew something up?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

An amused smirk graced his lips as he leaned back into the chair he was sitting in, in the far corner of the room. He waved his hand to the chair beside him, silently telling Bruce to take a seat. Bruce pushed himself from the wall and took a seat beside Lex. "I was trying to build an engine, and well..." Lex looked even more amused. "It exploded, I must have put too much energy into it, because the next thing I know, the garage is blown to shit and I'm getting woken up by a frantic Aunt." He stated.

Bruce's lips twitched as he fought the laughter that wanted to bubble out. Hie best friend was always making new things, and either doing it wonderfully or screwing it up so much he destroys it, whatever it's in and nearly killing himself. He was a genius did extreme things either because he was inspired by something or just plain bored. "Only you, Lex." He finally spoke, laughter clear in his voice.

"I'm not that bad." Lex tried to defend himself, crossing his arms defensively as he looked at his best friend with furrowed eyebrows.

"You are." Bruce replied with a solemn nod.

"Am not." Lex childishly replied, shaking his head.

"Are too." Bruce stated just as childishly.

"Not." Lex said playfully back.

"Too." Bruce replied mischievously.

"Nuh huh." Lex shook his head, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Uh huh." Bruce was having just as much fun as his best friend.

"Having fun?" The two billionaire heirs looked up from their childish game to see Oliver Queen standing before them. Jason Teague and Patricia Swann stood behind him.

"Queen, Teague and Swann...what an unpleasant surprise." Lex finally spoke with a raised eyebrow. His arms crossed over his chest as his ankle crossed over his knee.

"I'm sure it is." Oliver replied with a raised eyebrow of his own. For a moment the two stared each other down, before smirks graced their lips.

"Take a seat." Bruce spoke, waving a hand at the four empty chairs across from them.

"How are you liking Sunnyhell?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

Lex took a sip of the wine glass before him and contemplated his question. "It's as good as can be. What's not to like being in a small town filled with just as many things to do as Gotham or Metropolis?" He rhetorically questioned. "Of course, the clubs and bars are not as sufficient, but they work." Lex stated with a careless shrug. He rubbed the top of his bald head as he looked around the Gala. "Then again," Lex continued. "Everyone I'm around are not as...intelligent..." He shrugged and took another drink.

"How interesting." Patricia remarked with a gleam in her eyes. She gave Lex a look over. The other teenager was gorgeous and mysterious. The small group knew Alexander Luthor had more sheds underneath, like an onion, then what he showed everyone. They weren't lucky enough to see the part, besides Bruce Wayne of course. "You know Lex, I heard your father is almost finished with Sunnydale building." She murmured with a sly smile. As Lex looked at the young woman closer, he noticed that the gleam in her eyes, was lust.

Of course it is. He thought dryly to himself. Nearly any male or female he met lusted for him, whether it was his fame, his money, his intelligence or his good looks, they all wanted a piece of him. "I'm sure I do not need to repeat what is already said on the newspaper or magazines. You already know by now." He replied with an urge to roll his eyes and scoff, but he fought it. The group of teenagers continued to talk, speaking of their achievements, their grades at school, their parent's businesses and much more. Each trying to outshine the others, even if they didn't really give a damn. They were friends to a certain extent.

Lex took another glance at his watch, and noticed it was nearing eight. If he wanted to get to Sunnydale by ten or eleven, he'd have to leave now. "As much as I've enjoyed our conversations, I really must be going. It's almost a two, maybe three hour drive to get to Sunnydale, and I do not have the luxury of living only thirty or so minutes away." He formally stated. "Bruce, Oliver, Jason, Patricia, it was good seeing you again. Perhaps we'll keep in touch." He said with a nod and small smirk. "Give me a call sometime." Without another word said, he made his way across the large ballroom. "Dad. I'm sorry to disrupt your conversation, but I really must be going. I have a long drive to Sunnydale. I enjoyed our time together."

Lionel looked to his son and gave a nod. Patting his son on the shoulder he gave a small smile. Time to play caring and loving father/son. "It was great seeing you as well Lex. I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together, perhaps in the next few days?" He inquired to his son. He knew many other were watching the Luthor men speak, and so he was giving them the what they wanted to see.

"That sounds like a fun idea dad." Lex stated with a smirk. "You can even take me to Washington Museum of Science and History like you promised." Lionel gave his son a forced smile, teeth grinding in annoyance. He knew Alexander would do something like that. He always did somehow.

"Of course. Drive safe." Lionel stated. He gave Lex's shoulder a warm squeeze. Smiling forcefully back, Lex gave his goodbyes before turning on his heel and making his way out of the Gala.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Harvest: 1.02)<strong>

**Sunnydale, California**

**Sunnydale High Academy**

**The Library**

**10:17 P.M.**

"So let me get this in order," Lex started as he looked between Giles the Watcher, Buffy the Slayer and Willow and Jesse his best friends. "You three," He pointed to Giles, Buffy and Jesse. "Went after Willow who was tricked into leaving with a Vampire." He stated with an expressionless face. It unnerved the trio. "You saved Willow, but when you were running away, Blaisdell was taken, correct?" He rhetorically asked as he looked around at the group. His arms were crossed over his chest, his legs were apart and the apathetic look on his face made most unnerved, and they were no exception. It was a look he used whenever he wanted to intimidate someone.

"Well...uh...yeah?" Willow hesitantly questioned, more than stated.

"Are you all morons?" Lex demanded, anger clear in his voice as he looked between his two best friends, new acquaintance and librarian.

"What? No!" Jesse stated with a shake of his head.

"Really?" Lex snapped sarcastically. "You tried to fight against Vampires with no knowledge of self defense." He stated with a raised eyebrow. An unimpressed look graced his features. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" He demanded with a shake of his head. He wasn't pleased. Not only that, but his enemy was now most likely killed or changed into one of those blood sucking Vampires. He may have had a war against Larry Blaisdell and his jock friends since he had been forcefully moved to Sunnyhell all those years ago, but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted the dumb-ass dead.

"They helped me." Buffy defended her new friends. She felt like Lex Luthor wasn't very impressed with her.

"Right, they helped you by nearly getting killed because they had no idea what they were doing or how to defend themselves." Lex stated with steel in his bluish gray eyes.

"And you do?" Buffy demanded.

"Yes I do." He stated firmly. "Since I was four I've been taking martial arts classes, of all types. I'm still learning more. Up until I was thirteen I kept getting new defense styles to learn. I'm just finishing up on my knowledge. I'm nearly a black belt in almost all of the martial arts I've been learning, except for the recent ones that I started when I was ten." Lex replied with a roll of his eyes. The silence that overcame the group was thickening as both Buffy and Giles processed what Alexander 'Lex' Luthor had just stated. He was nearly a black belt in every martial art/self defense style he's learned since he was four. Not only that, but up until he was thirteen, he kept learning new ones. His father must be one hard ass.

"And no, I'm not talking more about the life story of Lex Luthor." Lex replied, cutting Buffy off before she could even ask her questions. "Now how about we talk more about stopping this Harvest and saving Blaisdell." He ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunnydale, California<strong>

**The Bronze**

**(The Harvest)**

**10:37 P.M.**

Lex dodged the punch thrown at him from one of the many vampires that surrounded him. He kicked out his foot and connected it to the vampire in front of him while throwing a punch at the vampire to his left. He continued to fight, a stake gripped tightly in his hands as he ducked backwards from a swing of a knife that vampire suddenly held. Standing back up he caught the wrist of the brunette haired vampire and swung forward, stabbing the vampire in the heart. With an explode of dust, Lex moved on. He looked between the next three vampires and tilted his head to the side, his bright eyes were like ice and steel as he glanced between the blonde, black and red haired vampire. "Well...I suppose I can use the workout against you three stooges." He finally decided. With a smirk, he began his fight to survive. He hadn't a clue where Buffy Summers, Willow, Jesse or Mr. Giles were in the room.

"Just give up. You won't make it out alive." The red haired vampire taunted.

"That comeback was rather pathetic. Did you spend your time writing them down?" He rhetorically asked. "If you did, you need more practice." He thew a punch, landing it on the blondes jaw. The vampire surprisingly stumbled back from the punch. "I'm not just a handsome face." Lex said with a smirk. He quickly and efficiently, finished the three vampires off before making his way through the room. The screams and cries of the civilians in the room echoed loudly in his ears. He noticed the blonde haired Slayer fighting against a few other vampires. Giles, Jesse and Willow were working on getting everyone out of the room. He turned to see Larry Blaisdell, his rival and enemy, make his way towards one Cordelia Chase. "Great...time to save the damsel in distress." He muttered to himself with a roll of his eyes as he ran through the crowd and up to the dark haired male.

"Larry Blaisdell." Lex announced, loud enough for everyone close to them to hear.

The blonde haired male stopped in his tracks and turned to see Lex standing their with a stake in hand and a slightly ragged visage. He had a few bruises forming on his face, along with a small gash on his lip and eyebrow that steadily dripped blood from his fighting against the Vampires. "Luthor, I didn't think you'd make it." Larry replied with a glint in his eyes.

"What can I say. I'm always up for a party." Lex replied with sarcasm thick in his voice. "You know, I'm sure I'm much better tasting." He teased with a smirk. "I mean, you have always wanted to try." Lex stated with steel in his eyes. He was far from playful, but most couldn't tell the difference, not with being such a good actor. Those acting classes really did help.

"I'm a fag." Larry growled with a dark gleam in his golden eyes as his visage changed to the demon that possessed him.

"So you've always stated." Lex sighed with a shake of his head. "But you always were perfectly content hiding in the metaphorical closet." The young male twirled the stake in his hands as his position changed from relaxed to ready in a blink. "Let's get this over and done with, I have things to do afterwards." He stated with thin lips.

"By all means, lets." With no other words, Luthor and Blaisdell rushed each other. The two threw punches and kicks, their fight growing more intense the longer they continued to fight. Many citizens and vampires noticed and froze as they watched the sight of Lex Luthor and Larry Blaisdell, rivals and enemies since childhood, fight like they were in a movie. They were good, really good, amazing even.

"I know you're in there somewhere, beneath all the darkness...that taint from the demon." The bald sixteen-year-old remarked blood continued to steadily spill from his wounds.

"I'm bored, lets finish this. Larry was an excruciating loser that thought he was the best thing in the world, who couldn't get a clue with anyone in the sighted community! Look at me now! I'm a new man" Larry exclaimed, arms thrown out to his sides.

"Well, you got that about right." Lex muttered to Larry. A look crossed the vampires face. It was something that Lex couldn't describe, it looked like it was almost hurt or sadness, but he couldn't be sure. With no other words he quickly spun and thrust the stake into his chest. He watched with blank eyes as his rival turned to dust. Sighing he rubbed his mouth with his free hand before turning away from the pile of dust. With his free hand, Lex rubbed his mouth as he fought the urge to kick something. It was cruel to have to kill someone that was once just a confused teenager. Taking a deep breath he walked away and out through the club. He never noticed Cordelia Chase as she watched him, nor Buffy, Willow, Jesse or even Giles.

* * *

><p><strong>31st October 1997<strong>

**Sunnydale, California**

**Ethan's Costume Shop**

**Halloween**

**3:47 P.M.  
><strong>

The four teenagers walked into the costume shop. Over the last few months of being friends with Buffy Summers the group of teenagers had gone through many things that left them feeling tired and drained on the best of days. After the Harvest things had begun to pick up speed. There had been the witch Amy Madison who tried to get Buffy out of the cheerleading tryouts. Then there had been the substitute teacher that was really a praying mantis that had a thing for Jesse. After that little incident, Buffy waited for the arrival of a warrior vampire, and dated a boy who's attracted to her exciting lifestyle. Then when the four of them had gone to the zoo, Lex, along with another brand of the school's bully's, had become possessed by the spirits of Hyena's, and Lex was the Alpha, it had been an experience no one wanted to relive again.

After a small break from that adventure, they all learned of Angel's darker secret, him being a vampire with a soul. Then Willow had unwittingly unleashed a powerful demon that took refuge in the internet. Buffy then dealt with a ventriloquist's dummy that was harvesting organs from classmates performing in a talent show. The next major incident that happened was the group discovering their worst nightmares have become reality.

Lex's nightmare had frightened him, though he'd never admit it. He had become his father, he had accepted the Legacy that his father had always told him he would. It had terrified him to see how dark...evil...insane he had become. Of course, he was also the President of the U.S. as well...it had been strange, elating, frightening and many other things. He was relieved when they had beaten the demon.

Giles then discovered an ancient book foretelling Buffy's death at the hands of the Master. Which Buffy ended up to go face the damn Master, leading Lex to go find Angel of all people and force him to lead him to Buffy, which he did, and save her, by giving her CPR. He wasn't one to believe in Prophecy's and was on to always make his own destiny. Soon after Buffy came back with an attitude from Summer break and nightmares about what happened with the Nightmare.

Lex had then ended up discovering that another friend of his that he had known for years and slept with, was pregnant. Which led to his father becoming furious and telling him he'd marry the girl because his grandchildren weren't going to become bastards. Now at seventeen-years-old he was married to Melinda Warren, a heiress of Warren Industries and daughter to Mayor Charlotte Warren and Victor Warren. Melinda has been living in his Mansion with him. She was already eight months, nearly nine months, pregnant.

The Warren family were well known billionaires and engrossed in politics and collaborators with the Republican party. As the eldest child, Melinda had always been forced to play with the Lex Luthor, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, Jason Teague, Patricia Swann and Elisa Visyak (heiress to Visyak Inc). As the heirs and heiress' to billion dollar companies grew older they grew apart. Oliver Queen, Jason Teague and Patricia Swann remained closer as they equally teased and mocked Lex for being hairless. Bruce Wayne, Melinda and Elisa meanwhile stuck up for Lex and remained close friends to the boy, though Bruce always remained his best friend and companion when he needed to talk to someone. Bruce was the first person he told when he found out Melinda was pregnant. It was Bruce who had helped him accept his impending parenthood and look at the good aspects of having a child. Though he still wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea. It helped that Lex has had some experience with children already from Melinda. The Warren's were a large family. Melinda has six younger siblings, Nathaniel Blake and Jackson Graham (were now fourteen), Elizabeth Arielle (was now ten), Vivienne Juliana and Henry Dominick (were now eight) and Leander Samuel Warren (was now four).

After dealing with the sudden pregnancy drama the group had to deal with two science club school nerds who were using body parts to create the "perfect girlfriend" for a teenager who has been brought back from the dead. When they finished dealing with the nerds Buffy's mother along with everyone else became trapped inside Sunnydale High Academy when a vampire named Spike launched an attack against the Slayer. When that was done a beautiful Inca princess who had been buried alive in a tomb five hundred years ago was brought back to life and got Jesse to fall in love with her, until they discovered what she was. It had been amusing when Jesse had his momentary meltdown when he realized he had essentially stuck his tongue down a mummy's throat. The last recent event to happen was when Buffy and Cordelia attended a frat party where they were offered as human sacrifices to a reptile-like creature.

Now, they were all hoping Halloween was going to be a relief against all thing Supernatural, as Giles had said Halloween was when everything went quiet. So, they hoped the older man was right. "How does it feel to be married and a soon to be father?" Jesse asked. Buffy and Willow turned to look at their best friend, they too where curious to know his answer. Lex had been, like everything else in his personal life, tight lipped about it. They had all questioned him, asking him if he was sure they were his. When he had mentioned taking her virginity, they had quickly shut up about tge subject.

"It's...adequate." Lex stated with a frown. "Melinda can be sophisticated and engaging company. We have known each other since we were children." He said as he gazed around the small store. Buffy, Jesse and Willow share a glance. They hadn't known that he knew her since he was a child. Lex continued on as if he hadn't noticed their shared look. He stuffed his hands into his gray pea coat pockets. "She told me she's fine if I sleep around, but I won't do that to her. I have some morals," He jokes as he knows some of the things he does and has done makes it seem like he doesn't even have that word in his vocabulary. "And one of those is not breaking my wedding vows, even if I'm in love with Mel." He stated.

"That's great Lex!" Buffy stated with a smile. She was happy to hear that Lex was taking this seriously. Though he always took things seriously and so she wasn't surprise he was taking his marriage and impending fatherhood seriously.

"It is great. I'm so happy for you Lex." Willow added.

"Same here. How are the twins?" Jesse asked. He was rather eager for them to be born. All three of Lex's best friends were. After all, they were going to be godfather and godmothers to the tens, with Bruce also being godfather to one of the boys.

"The boys are good." He remarked as a small smile of pride graced his lips. It was a smile the trio wasn't accustomed to. "They're already eight months, and are suppose to be born on the 24th of November." Lex said in a voice that shows he's done with the conversation.

"Now, why don't we go look for our costumes? Since Principal Synder seems hell bent on making our lives more hellish than needed." Lex turns away from the three and begins to walk further into the store, leaving the three behind.

"What are you going as Jesse?" Willow asked with a curious look on her visage.

"Army man. Have my fatigues already, just need the guns and knife." Jesse replies with a shrug. He wasn't all that into Halloween, much like Lex is.

"I'm thinking of going in something like that." Buffy points, towards the beautiful gown hanging upon the wall. As the trio speak amongst each other, Lex walks slowly through the rows and racks of costumes and their essentials.

"Can I help you?" The voice coming from behind Lex startled him. Had he been anyone else, he would have screamed and jumped; but all he did was turn around slowly and raise an eyebrow at the older gentleman.

"I'm searching for a costume, my friends and I are...volunteered to take the younger children out trick or treating." He states with a small shrug. His bluish gray eyes gaze around the walls with a calculating look.

"Well, I'm sure I have just the costume for you." The older man says with a smile. His eyes looked over the younger teen dressed in a form fitting suit. Yes, he had the perfect outfit. "My name is Ethan Rayne, by the way. And you would be?" He inquired with a posh British accent.

"My, this has to be the first time someone hasn't recognized me before." Lex said with amusement lilting his words. "Alexander Luthor, Mr. Rayne." He finally answered, a polite, vacant smile spread across his lips. It was a smile he used for business associates of his or his father.

"L-Luthor." Mr. Rayne stuttered out. His blue eyes widened with a hint of fear and surprise. If something happened to this teenager tonight, there would be hell to pay, and not from Lionel Luthor most likely, but from Alexander Luthor himself. "W-well...I have the costume you'd like." Ethan stated. He walked past the seventeen year old and swiftly made his way towards the back of the store. Lex followed behind the man with interest.

'What could the older man possibly have for me that I would like?' He thinks to himself. With a near silent sigh and roll of his eyes Lex follows Ethan Rayne. The duo step into the darker backroom and walk through the small aisles filled with boxes. Some boxes were empty while others filled or broken. They stop before a male shaped mannequin dressed in black leather pants, a blood red, silk, long sleeved shirt that glimmers lightly in the light, a pair of black boots, a long sleeved black trench coat that goes to the knees, with a long sword hung at its sides, two daggers and their hostlers for the boots and a crossbow and quivers to hang at the back. Lex's held tilted as he gazed at the outfit with interest. "What is it suppose to be?" He inquired curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Something from a show, about three witches and what not. It's taken from two characters and combined together. The characters are suppose to be both "Good" and "Evil"." Mr. Rayne stated with a sly smile as he looked to the taller teen. "Do you like it?"

"It is an outfit I could or would wear." Lex murmured to himself as he cynically looked over it. "Looks like it's made from Armani and Prada." He continued to talk to himself under his breath. After a few minutes Lex finally steps back. "I'll take it. How much?" He inquired.

"How much do you have on you?" Ethan countered with a raised eyebrow of his own.

"Eighty dollars." Lex replied.

"Sold." Ethan stated firmly. Lex nearly lost face as he forced himself not to allow his jaw to drop and his eyes to widen with surprise. A Luthor did not do such a thing.

"You are joking, correct?" Lex asked with a tone that said that man was clearly insane.

"No. Eighty is fine with me. I'd never had sold the costume anyways. No one is much of a leather and silk type of person in this town, besides you of course, but you're a City Boy forced to live in a small town, even if your father did add many new buildings and places for teenagers to hang out in. Of course..." Mr. Rayne trailed off and stopped himself from speaking more. "Excuse me. I've over stepped my boundaries." He stated with a shake of his head.

"Do continue on, Mr. Rayne. I'm curious to know what you were going to say." Lex was rather interested. Not many spoke so boldly to the heir of LuthorCorp. Of course, Lex had made himself rich in his own right, from the money he inherited from his mother as well as the investments he had made over the years from the "allowance" his father gave him.

"You don't seem like the type to settle for the towns clubs and bars. I've seen magazines, the NEWS and newspapers on you and your week nights, weekends and holiday break adventures. You're the type that would go all out, or not at all. Of course, you'd go to those clubs and bars for your friends, but you'd never truly enjoy yourself. You can never truly let loose in Sunnydale. Only in a city can truly let you have fun." Ethan finally stopped speaking as he looked at Lex. "But since your father has made Sunnydale larger and filled with things to interest those of all ages you don't have to go into the big city as often." He wondered if he had over stepped his boundaries even more than he did before. But he spoke the truth on what he thought of the boy, and it was too late to stop it.

"You are right, Mr. Rayne." Lex finally stated after a stifling couple of minutes. "I am only able to truly have fun out in the city. But I've learned a few things in the last couple of months. Growing up even more like I have had to." He gave a shrug. "Why don't you bag those for me and I'll go wait out in the front." The seventeen-year-old didn't wait for a reply. He walked swiftly back through the aisle of boxes and to the front of the store where his friends were waiting, looking for the owner. "He's getting my costume." Lex stated as he appeared beside them.

"What are you going as?" Buffy questioned.

"Two characters who had their outfits combined from a show the man had no clue about." Lex replied with hands in his suit pockets.

"Cool." Willow, Jesse and Buffy chorused with smiles.

Lex wondered if he really should have bought the costume, or if he should have just skipped the whole thing. Synder wouldn't be able to touch him or anything. Not with the power he had. Shaking his head Lex looked to see Ethan making his way over, costume in the bags already. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach as he realized something horrible was going to happen soon.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Tell me what you think!<strong>

**TheWeepingRaven  
><strong>


	3. Author Note About Editing Story

**Author Note**

I've decided after reading what I've written of this story so far that I will be re-editing/re-writing it. Basically this story is more Lex Luthor taking the place of Xander Harris. Seeing as Lex is very different from Xander, I'm going to completely change what I've done with this story so far. For the most part, even though Lex has friends, he's still basically likely to go down the dark path.

This story for the most part will take place in the Smallville series. There will still be Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel supernatural things occurring. Also there will be a slight Charmed crossover, meaning the demons, witches, whitelighters, etc. will be in it, but will not make a very big appearance. This will be explained more in detail later in the story.

Another thing I'll be changing is that Clark Kent will be Clara Kent known as Kala-El. This is because I don't picture Lex as being completely homosexual. I can see him being bisexual if anything. But he's going to be straight in this story.

Clara Kent's playby is Evangeline Lilly.

Lukas Lang's playby is Josh Duhamel.

Whitney Fordman's playby is Yvonne Strahovski.

Oliver Queen's playby is Stephen Amell.

Bruce Wayne's playby is Christian Bale.

Dick Grayson's playby is Steven R McQueen or Ian Somerhalder.

Everyone else is basically the same. I may change them as the story changes, depending on how my ideas for this story change. Feel free to message me about this story if you have any questions. Unless it spoils the story I'll answer the question.


End file.
